


my first and last

by princejunhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejunhui/pseuds/princejunhui
Summary: a soulmate au of sorts:When you finally encounter your soulmate, whether it be bumping into them or catching a quick gaze from across an entire football field, an image is drawn on your skin, outlined in red. Many unravel straight away who their match is whilst others find themselves searching for days, years even. For Kim Mingyu however, he's searching for ways to prove otherwise.alternatively: mingyu gets petty over first place, minghao is ready to fight 24/7, wonwoo lowkey likes wwe and jun hangs out with stupid people he hits too much





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading this!! this is my first time writing a fic let alone a gyuhao fic so pls leave me feedback cause i have honestly no idea if this is any good or not! i admit to writing this when i shouldve been sleeping so any of the probably many mistakes are mine. i also admit to not thinking too much of the context (the school setting and ages) since this was meant to be very short drabble and it was 3am so for the sake of the story just assume the characters are in senior year and are 18-19. 
> 
> the title of the story is from NCT Dream pls support my lil sons

Seokmin walks towards Mingyu, arms open, “Well if it isn’t our own Mingyu, ranked numero uno once again in the grade!”

Mingyu places his books on a desk before bringing Seokmin into his arms for a tight hug. “Thanks man. You didn’t too bad yourself either “Mr. I-don’t-study-but-manage-to-stay-in-the-top-ten’.” Mingyu simply receives a shrug and a sly smile in response before Seokmin returns to his seat. With the rankings for the first semester exams just released, the class gathers into the room full of conversations of either congratulations or sympathy. Mingyu didn’t need to check the board as he knew he was first, he always was anyway (it’s not his ego talking, he swears). These exams were just practice in preparation for the other two upcoming exams later in the year - which is probably why there aren’t as many student tears shed just yet, but they were still expected to be taken just as seriously as would any other exam would’ve. He gazes casually out the class window as he takes his seat, having a small view of the ranking poster over student heads. He squints his eyes a little harder and the top of the poster. His name isn’t that long, he thinks. Maybe they printed his name twice in the first rank spot? It kind of looks like his name. He shrugs it off focusing back into his books, not letting doubts fill his head of someone else taking his first rank anyway from him. 

There’s no denying Mingyu’s popularity within the school, he’s basically a jack of a trades, blessed with talents in many areas and not to mention a pleasant sight to see. But to many of the students’ dismay, he has not found his soulmate. Not a single image appearing on his skin for the entirety of his attendance at school. Mingyu’s rather grateful for it, as it allowed his focus to be entirely on his studies than to be left wondering and searching for something inevitable. He doesn’t think he’d be able to work it out as easy as Wonwoo and Jun did, both agreeing to focus on completing school before thinking of any greater plans the moment they found small flowers bloom on their wrists as they met on the first day of school. His gaze lands upon the duo, both seated next to each other studying the syllabus at the front of the room. His train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the loud creak of the door just beside Jun’s desk. A brunette boy, slightly taller than Wonwoo he guesses, pokes his head through the door and scans the classroom. Young-saem also catches the boy peeking his head in before questioning him.

“Can I help you dear? If you’re looking for the other language class, it’s just down the corridor.”

“Ah yes,” the boy quickly bows “sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s alright dear, you’ve still got about two minutes before class actually starts. I’ll let it pass.” She sends him a warm smile before returning to her paperwork ready to be handed out.  
“Hao, wait!” a voice just behind Mingyu’s desk calls. With Mingyu’s gaze still fixed on the boy, their eyes meet briefly before the boy continues to search to see where the voice came from. Another boy stands and makes his way down to the door, carrying a quick conversation before he leaves. Mingyu suddenly feels a weird sensation, as if he was burning up. 

Confused, he leans to the group of girls a few seats in front who were not so quietly talking about his good looks (he swears again it’s not his ego). “Hey, do you happen to know that guy’s name?” After a few seconds of wide eyes and giggles he finally gets a response. 

“He’s the new Chinese transfer student, he’s really smart.”

“And kinda cute.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes - if he was going to get this kind of response, he shouldn’t have asked the girls in the first place.

“I thought you would know it out of all people Mingyu, it’s Minghao. The one sharing first place with you right?”

As he leans back into his chair, his feelings of confusion were replaced with anger and competition. Whilst his mind was filled with competitive thoughts, his mind barely lingers on the small burn he feels on his right collar bone as he watches the boy leave. Unable to focus for the whole lesson, Mingyu scribbles small flames on the sides of his worksheet, impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. He’s tempted to write ‘Minghao’ in his little flames in the hopes that Minghao’s grades get the metaphorical message but he’s instead blessed with the repetitive ‘ding’ ringing through the speakers. He admits he’s a little too competitive, but he can’t help it, it’s what got him to where his rank is over the rest of the grade. And he’s not going to let some new Chinese kid that he’s never heard of share it with him.

— 

“WHO’S XU MINGHAO!”

“Could you please calm down.” Mingyu turns to face Wonwoo who’s expression was a mix of murder but his eyes stuck on working on his literature major. Not wanting to have his own blood spilt on the lunch table, he chooses to follow the elders order. “No one’s ever been ranked first other than me for nearly every exam this year so far. Plus, I’ve never heard of him? Is this real? If this is some sick joke, you better quit before I actually start sending death threats to-“  


“I beat you in that one statistics exam but you didn’t go look out for my blood when you heard the news.” Jun interrupts casually, sitting himself beside Wonwoo.

“It was one small exam not the semester exam, but be happy I actually let you off easy.” Mingyu clarifies, “- and that I actually considered still being your friend after hearing that I was second to you.”

Jun sticks his tongue out and throws a wrapped foil ball to Mingyu’s face. “I’m happy Minghao’s stolen half your rank you selfish human being.“ Jun dodges another retaliating foil ball before continuing, “anyway, it’s not like he took first rank completely. You’re both first.” Mingyu lets out a loud whine before sitting back down to pick at his food. 

As the bell rings for the next period, Mingyu packs up his things and heads to the library to catch up on his notes at his study space (aka the only secluded study desk in the back corner) for his free period. Usually- more like rarely, someone else occupies the desk other than him. If it’s not him it’s either Jun or Wonwoo since they have similar study habits or they simply just want to piss him off. As expected, the library was mostly empty. Most students wouldn’t want to even read another sentence of a textbook when you’ve just completed a set of exams a week before. He stops halfway in his path to his usual seat to find that it was taken - by the obvious person he’d definitely love to see right now, Minghao. He returns to his pace and sets his books down on the desk a little to loudly. The brunette looks up, startled by the sound, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, by getting out of my seat.” Mingyu looks him in the eye, trying to convey how much he’s ready to literally throw him out the window if he doesn’t move. Surprisingly taking on his challenge, Minghao sets his pen down and glares right back. “Since when was it yours?”

“How long have you been here kid? Even if you came here last week you would know that I always sit here!”

“Even if _you_ came here last week ‘kid’, you would know that this is a library. Just go sit somewhere else!” Minghao stood as he finished his sentence, clearly just as annoyed as Mingyu was.

“I don’t know how you even managed to tie with me if you’re still stupid enough to not move.”

“ _You’re Mingyu?_ ” Minghao scoffs “Of course the other Number One has to be a selfish brat, who would’ve thought?”

Mingyu doesn’t even bother to retaliate the sarcastic banter and just pushes his books off the desk, causing countless notes to scatter across the floor. “Get out of my seat Minghao. I’m not in the mood to play nice to the new kid.”

Minghao mutters under his breath in his mother tongue before stepping out of the chair. Just as Mingyu’s fingers touch the frame, a hand roughly grabs his wrist, forcing the duo to face each other. “I was never one to play nice.”

Mingyu scans the library in a second, noting only two students in the computer room and no teachers. Even if there was a teacher, he’d always find a way to get out of it anyway. He pulls his wrist out of Minghao’s grasp and instead grabs the shorter boy by the collar and pushes him to the closest wall. “You’re really getting on my nerve, Minghao.”

“The feeling’s mutual, pretty boy.”

“The result of this won’t be pretty if you keep talking.”

Minghao also grabs the collar of Mingyu’s shirt, readying his fist to actually knock him out and actually put his years of martial arts to good use. “If only you shut-“ The shorter boy froze suddenly, his gaze locked on the small exposed skin where he tightened his grasp on Mingyu’s shirt. Mingyu also looked down and followed his gaze to the small flame outlined in red on his own collarbone. His eyes shifted to his own grasp on Minghao, noticing the same flame outline on the delicate skin of his collarbone. They stay in that position for a few more seconds, still comprehending the image in their heads.

Minghao takes the initiative and moves first, pushing Mingyu off him to break the sudden silence, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding.” He nudges past to pick his notes off the floor and packs it into his bag, only catching Mingyu’s stare before leaving the desk, “Desk’s all yours pretty boy.” 

Mingyu (unsurprisingly) doesn’t get anything done in the library like he planned, still distracted despite the commotion occurring hours ago. However he’s spent more time than he’d like making up excuses to prove that he and Minghao aren’t destined soulmates hoping that someone above would read it and notice the mistake they've made:

1\. He’s annoying

2\. He’s the perfect height for me to rip his head off

3\. Fire shapes can be very ambiguous ??? maybe you got the wrong flame boy

4\. He took MY desk like who does that (not my soulmate)

5\. He’s a loser i’ve never heard of.

6\. He…..

As if on cue from Mingyu’s pleas for finding further excuses, Wonwoo and Jun make their way in through the library doors and head towards Mingyu. “Please save me from this destined hell.” They both sit opposite Mingyu, expecting another whine session on some pointless topic like ‘why do teachers hand out photocopies of textbook pages when you have a textbook?’, but are met with a clearly distressed boy who’s hair could probably be mistaken as grey from stress from the way he’s messed it up. 

Jun approaches Mingyu first and attempts to restyle his hair with his hands, “What’s wrong this time you lunatic?” Wonwoo nods in agreement and leans forward in interest. Mingyu swats Jun’s hands away, sighing “ So I met Minghao and-“ 

“You met Minghao? He’s actually nice isn’t he? We worked together a lot with Korean when we attended language school. He -” 

Mingyu slaps Jun on the shoulder, stopping him from interrupting. “You know him? Wait- did you just say nice? How could you even put the word ‘nice’ and ‘Minghao’ in the same sentence? We were literally ready to have a fist fight right here.” Wonwoo and Jun both widen their eyes at Mingyu’s words, Wonwoo a bit more shocked than the latter. 

“You were about to fight?” Mingyu nods, “Yeah, but-“ 

“and I wasn’t here to watch? See Jun? I told you we should’ve came here earlier!” 

Jun simply rolls his eyes but nudges Mingyu to explain. “To put it simply, he sat in my seat and wouldn’t get out despite me asking multiple times.” Jun is pretty sure his eyes would roll back into his head by the time the year is over. “Why would you even fight him? He’s like my child that i’ve raised from China myself. Getting petty over some stupid seat is really something.” Mingyu would respond but Jun was right. It was kinda Mingyu’s fault for being mean but he wasn’t really in the mood and Minghao wasn’t making it any better.

—

Mingyu comes to school early the next morning with Wonwoo and would go find Minghao to apologise like a normal person if it weren’t for his stubborn pride. “Why should I apologise? It was my seat anyway?” 

Wonwoo offers a small smile and pats him on the back. “If that helps you sleep at night Mingyu. Also turn to your right.” Just as Mingyu turns, Wonwoo turns the opposite way, leaving him with a fast string of excuses. “Oh is that Jun over at the gate? Go apologise to Minghao and be a morally right human. I think it is Jun, I think I might say hello.”

Before Mingyu could drag him back for moral support if anything, he notices Minghao walking in his direction. Mingyu’s not one to play games and avoid each other like kids, so he too walks straight towards him. Each step he’s caught up thinking of ways to apologise, almost walking straight past Minghao before the brunettes words stop him in his tracks. 

“Hope you studied great in your little seat over there.” Minghao continues his pace before Mingyu stops him by the wrist, words of apology completely thrown out the gate. 

“Yeah, I actually finished some extra work called _'How to cover up Minghao’s Death 101'_. Hopefully I can put it to great use soon and get my rank back.” 

Minghao pulls his wrist out of his grasp, and turns to face him. “Actually I submitted a poem the moment I got home called _‘I’ll see your pretty boy ass sitting in second rank - Dedicated to Kim Mingyu.’_. I hope it’ll be published before the year ends.” 

Just as the two square up to get in another fight, Wonwoo and Jun return just in time to break it up. Jun grabs Minghao by the arm and pulls him away. _“What are you doing Xu Hao?”_ Minghao looks up to meet Jun’s face that was clearly filled with disappointment. _“Ge, he started it.”_

The taller boy just shakes his head and looks back to Mingyu. “You’re both kids, seriously.” 

Wonwoo throws an arm around Mingyu, simply laughing at the whole ordeal. “Why don’t you throw a punch or something, at least something interesting would happen between you nerds.” It wasn’t long before he received a kick on the leg, Jun clearly utilising his wushu for essential purposes. “If you weren’t my soulmate I’d throw you to the ground right now since you really want a fight.” Still wincing in pain, Wonwoo barely manages a response. “Isn’t that completely defeating the purpose of not wanting violence by using violence?” In the midst of thier small banter, both Minghao and Mingyu fall quiet at the mention of soulmates. Taking it as an opportunity, Minghao leaves with a glare. Mingyu glares back, hating how he remembers Minghao’s shirt buttoned to the top.

Jun manages to catch a small wave from Minghao before he enters the school building, turning back to Mingyu and hitting his backpack. “We’re your only friends cause we're the only ones willing to tolerate your childish ass.” 

Mingyu scoffs, pretending the last five minutes didn’t happen. “Childish? I’m like one year younger than you.” Jun mockingly scoffs back, “Alright buddy, says the guy who made an enemy over a guy who wouldn’t get out of his seat cause he didn’t ask nicely like a normal person.” 

Mingyu’s tough demeanour drops and he returns to whining about everything. “Hyung please~, why did I even tell you that. Also he’s still ranked first and I heard he topped first in math in the other class.” Wonwoo, probably sporting a good leg bruise, bumps his side. “Since when do you even pay attention to the other classes? You barely pay attention to us who are in the same classes as you.”

“Well unlike you, Minghao is first with me and you’re both second and third which is where I don’t want to be.” He gets smacks on the head as a response. He’s pretty sure they’ll accidentally knock him out one day. “What? I just want to be first by myself and he literally came out of no where so of course I see him as a threat.”

Jun takes his time to bow at passing teachers as the trio make their way in the school grounds. He’s never realised how many times he’s hit Wonwoo and Mingyu until he noticed the amount of teachers giving him side eyes. “He didn’t come out of no where you dumbass. He was transferred here at the beginning of this year.” Re-initiating his plan on how to get his rank back, Mingyu continues questioning. There had to be a flaw or weakness somewhere, how else would he become first so suddenly? 

“How come I didn’t see him till yesterday? How come I never saw his name on the ranks? You’d have to be in the Top 5 at least to have a chance to take over first right? Is he related to the principal? Is he- ”

“I don’t know Mingyu!” Jun interrupts, “Why don’t you just ask him that yourself? I’m not Minghao.” Not wanting to continue the interrogation session, Jun picks up his pace towards the lockers but the tall boy still follows close behind. “But you’re like the closest thing with - you know - being Chinese and everything?” Wonwoo steps in front to respond before Jun gets a chance to hit Mingyu again for being stupid. “What does being Chinese have to do with anything? We’re both Korean and I still don’t know your birthday.” 

—

The next time Mingyu sees the living piece of trash is in the library a few weeks later, thankfully not in his spot this time. You’d expect from an elite school that people would live in the bookshelves but it was strangely the opposite with only few desks being occupied by other students. Minghao’s head was lying on his arms, hair sprayed out. Not thinking too much of it, since he’s a student like everyone else and no one likes studying anyway, Mingyu plugs his headphones in and returns to filing his essay scaffold. It wasn’t until a good fifteen minutes later when a loud thud came from Minghao’s desk. Slightly concerned with the way Minghao’s body’s slumped on the desk, Mingyu get’s up to move to a closer desk to check on him. Even if their only way of communication was through glares, he’s still a decent human being. After thirty minutes and some careful glances later he comes to the decision to go wake him up himself at least. The bell was going to ring any minute now so he grips the brunettes shoulder and shakes him lightly. 

“Minghao? You there?” Silence. 

“Listen Minghao, you can ignore me and everything but the bell’s gonna go soon so you should at least get up before the librarian kicks you out.” He’s graced with silence once more, but instead of being annoyed and leaving, worry fills his head. 

“Minghao?” He shakes his arm once more, a little harder this time. “You could literally stick your middle finger up at me, I don’t care but can you at least move before I actually think you’re dead.” Despite Mingyu being basically the smartest (well now one of the smartest) people in the school, he readily assumes the worst by predicting Minghao’s dead without even checking breathing or any other vital sign they’ve learnt in Health class before claiming someone as dead. He brings his head close and notes the colour drained out of his face and a few drops of blood running down his nose. Without even thinking twice he pulls Minghao out of his seat and swings him over his shoulder, ready to physically carry and run him to the nurse. The class bell and the chatter of students fills his ears, getting louder the moment he leaves the library doors. While jogging at a careful pace, he gazes down at Minghao’s lifeless body and the male threatens breathlessly, “If you die I swear i’ll kill you myself.” It causes quite a commotion amongst the moving students, many stopping to try and comprehend what was even happening.  


“Is that Mingyu carrying Minghao on his shoulder?”

“Where is that guy running to?”

“Was there a fight?”

Even Jun, on his usual route to the library for this period, manages to recognise the tall excuse of a child from across the courtyard. Stopping in his tracks, he points the commotion out to Wonwoo. “Don’t tell me they actually got into a fight.” 

Wonwoo’s shoulders drop and proceeds to cry fake tears into Jun’s shoulder. “Noooooo, don’t tell me I actually missed out on the only potential fight well actually see in this school.” 

“Can you please shut up.” 

Wonwoo wipes his face of his fake tears but still hangs onto Jun’s arm (just incase Jun may throw a another punch, you never know.) “Doesn’t Minghao go to the same martial arts class with you? Why isn’t he the winner? Mingyu can’t aim for shit and cries when he has to swat flies.” Wonwoo’s plan of holding Jun’s arm half worked, only receiving a push on the shoulder this time. 

“This isn’t WWE Wonwoo, Minghao might’ve actually been hit and you’re wondering wondering what kind of punches they could’ve thrown?” Jun doesn’t pay attention to Wonwoo’s reply and just heads off to try and catch up with the duo.

Minghao wakes up to see a sleeping Mingyu on the side of the bed before his mind catches up to him. _I’m pretty sure I was in the library_ , he thinks. His eyes scan the room, recognising the plain white walls and disinfectant smell. Still wondering how the hell he got here, his first bet is on Mingyu cause he’s the only logical explanation right now for landing in the nurse bay. Just in time, the nurse walks in with a warm smile and a clipboard in her hand.

“Oh it seems you’re awake already!" 

Mingyu’s head bolts up from the sound of a voice and falls to an expression of relief when he sees Minghao awake. The nurse explains, “Poor Mingyu here thought you were dead in the library. I admit thats the first time I’ve ever heard such a tale.” Minghao widens his eyes at the silver haired boy and watches him just shrug in embarrassment. “Well I can clear up that you were not in fact dead in the library but merely passed out for a short bit. You also had a small nose bleed which may have been a symptom or simply the result of hitting your head on the desk. It wasn’t as life threatening as Mingyu assumed so you don’t really need a blood test. Also there’s a tray of food just beside you so please eat as much as you can right now just to get your energy back. You must've pushed your body a bit too much today.” His gaze follows her gesture to the tray, a few snack bars eaten already, bet once agin on Mingyu. “Once you’re feeling better just let me know and you can be dismissed to head home.“ Minghao responds with a nod and she leaves the room. The boy just stares at Mingyu again - out of all the things he could’ve said he thought he was dead. 

As if reading his mind, Mingyu begins his apologies in quick rambles. “Ok look I’m sorry. You weren’t responding at all and then I saw blood and I kinda just panicked cause I couldn’t just leave you there like you’re my soulmate after all and there wasn’t any teachers in the library so I just took you to the nurse as fast as i could and -“

“Wait you’re soulmates?”

If Minghao were to actually be pronounced dead, now would be a great time. Mingyu doesn’t bother to look up, immediately recognising the voices, and moves to buries his head into the extra blanket beside Minghao’s pillow whining about fate and how much he hates life. Wonwoo drags a chair from across the room to Mingyu’s side with the biggest smirk plastered on his face. 

“You didn’t answer my question my lovely dongsaeng.” Wonwoo overly coos over Mingyu’s limp body, poking his sides to try and get a response he could possibly use for blackmail. After a minute of embarrassing Mingyu, with Jun even joining in, Minghao coughs. 

“We are.” he barely whispers.

Everyone looks up to face him, even Mingyu pops his head up from the blanket. Wonwoo turns back to face Mingyu, hand frozen mid poke. “Wait, you were being serious?” Wonwoo’s hand drops to grip onto Mingyu’s sleeve instead to pull him back up from the blanket, inching for an explanation of some sort. 

“Why didn’t either of you say anything? Also why are you at each others throats all the time if you knew you were soulmates? This doesn’t make sense.” Jun asks, also pulling another chair closer to Minghao’s bed. Mingyu stealthily steals another chocolate bar before replying, “You always kick Wonwoo and you’re both soulmates?”

Jun throws an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders and ruffles his dark hair. “That doesn’t mean I don’t accept him as my soulmate. Anyway I kick you too Mingyu, you both just happen to be really stupid and I just happen to know wushu. You didn’t answer me though." Jun turns to Minghao this time, "Could you at least tell me when either of you find out?”

“When we fought- “

Wonwoo moves out of Jun’s grasp to shake Mingyu by the shoulders, “SO YOU ACTUALLY FOUGHT RIGHT?” Jun pulls him back to his chair before he could get any response from either of the two. “Wonwoo please shut up.” 

Minghao shakes his head, “No we didn’t get that physical. We just happened to both see the same image on our skin when we first met in the library.” The younger boy looks at Mingyu, communicating with his eyes to show what he was talking about. Mingyu pulls at his shirt collar, bringing it low enough to catch a view of the small flame on his collarbone and Mingaho copies the action. 

“Well now that the tea has spilled - but don't think that's the end of it, I forgot to ask but are you okay Xu Hao?” Jun prompts. Minghao shows a small smile, “Yes, It just feels like I just woke up from a nap” 

“Isn’t that dried blood on your nose?” 

Wonwoo’s expression strangely brightens after hearing Jun’s question and turns to Mingyu once more. “DID YOU PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE MINGYU?” 

“Wonwoo I swear to God- you know what? We’re leaving. See you guys later.” Jun grabs Wonwoo by the arm and pulls him in the direction of the door, stopping in the door frame. “also stop fighting otherwise it’ll be your asses in the emergency room instead.”

Mingyu watches Minghao smile to himself as the two bicker out the room, eye's meeting once the room fell silent. Minghao's warm smile remained as he turned in his bed to face Mingyu completely. There wasn't any words exchanged and for the first time there wasn't any glaring, just a pair of soft eye's heavy from some much needed sleep. "You're so stupid, pretty boy." Minghao mumbles, lifting his hand to Mingyu's cheek, caressing his cheekbone lightly. He leaves it there, letting his eyes scan over Mingyu's features - almost as if he was stuck in deep thought. Mingyu takes advantage of this moment to simply look at Minghao, noting the tiny mole on his cheek and how his eyes were so bright but tired. Give a few seconds, Mingyu could feel the sting and heat rising to his cheeks. He wishes he was blushing but he sadly wasn't that fortunate. "Did you have to hit me?" 

"Stop eating all my damn chocolate bars Mingyu." 

Mingyu thinks maybe, only a small maybe, he could give this whole soulmate thing a go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading once again! i was thinking of continuing the story a lot more but thanks to uni my head is too dead to put my ideas into nice words so a simple ending sufficed. would you guys like more of this??? idk im so new to this pls help me but anyway thank you once again!!!!


End file.
